


Moon

by dandelionlust



Category: SHINee
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Taemin, M/M, Now Taemin is doing the sucking, Other sexual activities, Schedules suck, Shameless Smut, The rest of Shinee makes an appearance, These men are out of control, Top Kim Jonghyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionlust/pseuds/dandelionlust
Summary: How could anyone ignore him?  Jonghyun would always think.  He’s the definition of perfect.





	Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This dissolved into such shameless smut but I swear I was trying to make something sentimental out of it. Anyways, I hope it's at least enjoyable.

_ I take you to the moon _

_ I take you to the moon _

_ Tell me your secret _

_ Talk to me baby, talk to me baby _

_ Talk to me baby _

_ I’m getting dirty thoughts _

_ I’m okay with going even further _

_ Talk to me baby, talk to me baby _

_ Talk to me baby _

 

It was hidden in the small gestures, the slight brushes of hands on stage, the intimate glances from the other end of the table at fan meetings, the ridiculously exposing clothes he chose to wear at the most inappropriate times; all of these things drove Jonghyun crazier than he’d like to admit.  It was like Taemin was purposefully out to get him, to turn his legs into what could only be qualified as Jell-O before you even put it in the fridge to turn it into gelatin. Even simple actions like the younger man running his delicate hands through that beautiful hair of his made Jonghyun feel like he’d swallowed a bag of rocks, his feet stuck to the floor because of the pressing weight inside of him.  He’d never imagined that someone as sweet and delicate as Taemin could make him feel this way, but, here he was, feeling this way because of him. As innocent and pure as Taemin could come off as to others, Jonghyun knew of the chaotic evil that slept inside SHINee’s youngest. He was able to witness it himself some nights, Taemin dropping to his knees in front of him and using those perfect fingers to undo the clasps on his pants, slowly… slowly.  It’s like he was asking for it. Taemin was  _ always  _ asking for it.  He had a particular affinity towards acting like a spoiled brat, and used it to his advantage any chance that he got.  This, of course, drove Jonghyun insane as well, because he always ended up giving in to the younger’s needs.  _ How could anyone ignore him?   _ Jonghyun would always think.   _ He’s the definition of perfect.   _

 

**************

 

It was during some interview somewhere, the questions as monotonous and boring as always, where Taemin decided to exercise his power.  He had already been a distraction the whole time, what with the skin-tight black jeans he’d decided to wear that perfectly accented his muscular legs, every curve of his lithe body.  Jonghyun couldn’t think straight, and kept answering questions with a slight stutter, an apology always on the tip of his tongue. Sometimes he didn’t even hear the interviewer speak, and was only alerted of the question after a sharp jab in the side from Jinki.  Their leader wasn’t temperamental, but he was a stickler for being polite and courteous, especially on broadcast. Everyone always had to be on their best behavior.  _ Yeah right,  _ thought Jonghyun, mind still stuck on the way Taemin had licked his lips before answering a quick question about his solo career.  Jonghyun had to keep swallowing, keep gulping down air, because he thought, if he let his guard down, he might forget how.

 

As the five of them removed their mics backstage, Jinki let out a frustrated huff, turning to Jonghyun.

 

“Yah, Jonghyun-ah, was your head in the clouds or something?  What gives?” His face was downturned into a small frown, his brows furrowed into a single line.  He wasn’t  _ angry,  _ just annoyed.

 

“Sorry hyung,” Jonghyun said, bowing his head slightly to his elder.  “I guess I just… wasn’t with it. I apologize.” He tried to ignore Taemin’s victorious smirk as he whispered something to Minho, who was standing next to him.  The embarrassment and shame crept up inside Jonghyun, and he felt as though he was going to burst.  _ Taemin was gonna get it. _

 

“Yeah, I wonder why Jonghyunnie hyung was so distracted today,” Taemin mused, shrugging on his coat and tossing Jonghyun’s to him, smile still  _ very  _ wide.  Jonghyun gave him a sharp glare as he tugged his coat on, letting him know he was in for it.  Taemin winked back.

 

**************

 

They rode home separately, all back to their respective houses, and Jonghyun couldn’t help but feel disappointed that he hadn’t acted quicker.  He could’ve brought Taemin into a private room somewhere, even the bathroom if no one was watching, and taken care of business right there. But something had held him back.  Maybe he was getting tired of hiding their love, squeezing in moments of passion into ten minute increments, stuffed into a closet where no one could hear their moans. It was tiring, keeping everything immaculately hidden from the press.  They even had it down to a routine.  _ Love shouldn’t be a routine,  _ Jonghyun thought as he thanked his driver, closing the door of the car before walking through the brisk wind to his flat.

 

He felt like he checked his phone once every second, hoping,  _ praying,  _ that Taemin would text, or even call.  Alas, his boyfriend seemed set on ignoring him for the time being, probably on purpose.  He knew Jonghyun hated waiting, he was the most impatient person he knew. He had downed several glasses of wine, his head now feeling as though it was stuck in the thick fog that settled on Seoul’s streets after a good rain, before his phone rang.  Jonghyun could recognize Taemin’s ringtone even if he were underwater, several miles away. He plodded into the other room, where his phone lay on the marble counter in his small kitchen. He picked it up, trying to regain any sort of composure he could muster, before his boyfriend turned him into a pile of mush.

 

“Hi Jonghyunnie,” Taemin said, his voice quiet despite it just being the two of them over the phone.  “I wanted to ask you something.” Jonghyun’s toes started to tingle in anticipation of what he knew Taemin would ask him.  The answer was already on the tip of his tongue.

 

“What’s that, sweetheart?”  He asked, trying to play it cool.  Playing it cool never worked with Taemin in real life, but sometimes he could muster a calm and collected tone over the phone.

 

“Well,” Taemin seemed to drag out his words, knowing that Jonghyun was anticipating what he was about to say.  “I’m a bit  _ lonely,  _ so I was wondering if I could come spend the night with you?”

 

“Of course you can,” Jonghyun said, the words spilling out so fast that he was afraid he might trip on them.  He could hear Taemin’s gentle laughter on the other line, which made the tingles in his toes begin to rocket upwards, spreading throughout his whole body.

 

“Glad to hear it!  There’d better be some wine waiting for me, hm?”  He asked, his voice gentle, but also demanding, as always.  Jonghyun made sure to take out a bottle of Taemin’s favorite--always readily available-- and place it on the counter, putting his best wine glasses next to them.  

 

“Of course.  I love you, be safe getting here.”  They said their goodbyes, and Jonghyun-- after multiple ‘no  _ you  _ hang up’’s-- put down the phone.  He sat on his couch, glancing down at the floor, where his dog, Roo, was curled up, fast asleep.  He smiled, barely stopping himself from leaning down to pet her, but deciding not to in fear of waking her up.  Like a newborn, Roo always got cranky when she was woken up without warning.

 

Minutes dragged on, and Jonghyun felt as though minutes were really hours.  He  _ hated  _ waiting for Taemin… part of it made him wish they lived together.  But no, they  _ couldn’t.   _ How could they  _ possibly  _ live together without the other three members of SHINee without it looking suspicious?  They couldn’t, was the answer. Jonghyun just had to suck it up, and keep pretending that he enjoyed every single second of being an idol.  He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.  _ Tonight was about him and Taemin, not the strenuous activities of idols. _

 

After what felt like forever, the doorbell rang, and Jonghyun lept up, hurrying to the door to let Taemin in.  His boyfriend, of course, looked wonderful. Black hair swept to one side, bulky coat just barely hiding the low-cut navy blue shirt Taemin knew Jonghyun went absolutely mad for.  He kissed Jonghyun’s cheek, removing his jacket and shoes, and hanging the big mass of down feathers and luxury fur in the closet by Jonghyun’s door. He laced his fingers with Jonghyun’s, pulling him into the living room, where the wine already waited, encircled with white roses.  Really, Jonghyun couldn’t help himself. He wanted Taemin to be impressed by everything.

 

“Wow Jonghyunnie,” Taemin breathed, examining the wine display before selecting a glass, putting it up to his lush lips and taking a sip.  He smiled. “It looks so  _ nice  _ in here.  I feel like we haven’t had a date at your place in a while,” he paused.  “And you  _ know  _ my place is always a mess.”

 

Jonghyun chuckled.  “Of course, since you still don’t know what a hamper is unless Jinki or I remind you,” he chided, sitting down and pulling the other onto his lap.  They sat like that for a while, Taemin sipping his wine and Jonghyun staring up at his beautiful boyfriend, wondering how in the hell he got so lucky.

 

**************

 

An hour later found them pressed up against the wall in Jonghyun’s room, the elder leaving gentle yet ravenous marks across his younger lover’s neck.  Taemin’s arms were draped over him gently, his hands in tight fists, fingernails making small crescents on his palms. The noises that poured out of his mouth just egged Jonghyun on more, as he began to gently nip at Taemin’s already sensitive skin, causing the younger to cry out, pressing his body closer to Jonghyun’s.

 

“Please, Jonghyun,  _ more _ ,” he whined, hips rutting into his boyfriend’s, his body shaking lightly, longing for any sort of friction.  Jonghyun pulled away from Taemin’s neck, a smile ghosting its way onto his face.

 

“Oh, you want  _ more?   _ Maybe you should’ve thought about that when you were teasing me earlier today,” he responded, taking a step away from Taemin, who had to brace himself on the wall without Jonghyun there to support him.  His boyfriend’s face was flushed, his eyes hooded and his lips cherry red and swollen from being nipped and sucked on.  _ There wasn’t a sight in the world Jonghyun enjoyed seeing more than this one.   _

 

Taemin attempted to stand by himself, his legs shaking precariously before he rested his hand on the wall again, another small whimper falling from his mouth.  Jonghyun thought he resembled the likes of a baby deer, the wobbly legs and the huge doe eyes just adding to the perfect comparison.

 

“Jong _ hyunnie”  _ Taemin whined, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.   _ “Please.”   _ His bottom lip jutted out when he whined, and Jonghyun thought it was the cutest thing on the entire planet.  For as old as he was, Taemin enjoyed acting like a spoiled brat, and Jonghyun mostly blamed himself for the monstrosity that he’d created.  Thirteen years of spoiling one person had really come back to bite him in the ass.

 

“Fine, Taemin,” he said begrudgingly, hating himself just a little for giving in to his boyfriend’s incessant whines.  “You know what to do.”

 

Taemin shuffled over to Jonghyun, kissing him softly on the lips before dropping to his knees, hands dragging along Jonghyun’s toned body as he made his way slowly to the carpeted floor.  Jonghyun bit the inside of his cheek to hold back the gasp in his throat; he didn’t want Taemin to know just how sensitive he was to those delicate touches. They drove him insane.

 

Taemin let one of his hands rest delicately on Jonghyun’s thigh, the other rubbing the front of his pants, making his jeans feel like they were three sizes too small already.  He undid Jonghyun’s belt, yanking it out and letting it fall to the floor, a soft thud barely audible as it fell to the carpet. Jonghyun was worrying his lower lip now, trying not to let strangled sounds escape him as Taemin slowly undid the zipper on his jeans, pulling them down to his ankles.  He kissed Jonghyun’s thighs, nipping softly at his skin, just enough to make small red marks that Jonghyun knew would be barely visible in a couple hours. Taemin wasn’t one for marking Jonghyun too much, he was far too delicate to do that much to his older boyfriend. It’s not as though Jonghyun minded, though, he’d much rather do just that to Taemin, forcing the younger to wear those huge turtlenecks that looked as though they ate his tiny frame alive.

 

He let out a surprised gasp as Taemin began to mouth at him through his boxers, just the heat from his boyfriend’s supple mouth against the fabric enough to make him squeeze his eyes shut, focusing on his breathing instead of watching Taemin.  If he watched him too much, he might come too quickly, and he wanted to enjoy this moment.

 

“Shit, Taemin,” he said, finding it hard to even get the words out of his mouth.  “You’re bad all day and then you decide to do this to me, too? Yah, are you trying to kill me?”  He glanced down quickly, only to squeeze his eyes shut again. Taemin rubbed his cheek against Jonghyun’s erection, eliciting another low sound from deep within Jonghyun’s chest.

 

“You want me to make you feel good, hyung?”  Taemin asked, hands wrapped around the waistband of Jonghyun’s boxers.  Sweat was glistening on the older man’s forehead, and he wiped it away with the back of his hand, vigorously nodding.

 

“Ah, ah hyung,” Taemin tutted, looking up at him.  “Use your words, please.” As much as he liked to be turned into a whimpering mess by Jonghyun, sometimes watching him fall apart wasn’t a bad thing, either.

 

_ “Please,  _ Taemin-ah.  I need you,” he choked out, trying not to come across as  _ too  _ needy, even though he already knew he’d failed.

 

Taemin smiled, gladly pulling Jonghyun’s boxers down and wrapping a hand around his cock, slowly pumping it a few times.  Jonghyun’s face looked as if it was falling apart, his mouth agape and his eyes squeezed shut again in bliss. It made Taemin want to giggle, but he decided it was probably an inappropriate time to sound like a little girl getting the princess Barbie doll she wanted for Christmas.

 

He pressed his lips to the head of his cock, kissing it a couple times before starting to lick the tip, tasting Jonghyun’s precome in his mouth.  He licked his lips as he looked up at his boyfriend again, who had a hand over his mouth. 

 

“Uncover your mouth, cutie,” he said softly.  “I want to hear you.” Jonghyun complied, of course, because he was too weak to protest anyway.

 

Taemin went to work, fitting his lips around the head of Jonghyun’s cock, moving up and down the top of it as he stroked the rest with one hand.  The noises falling from Jonghyun’s swollen lips didn’t count as human, he believed, but he kept on making them anyway. Words were completely foreign to his brain as he threw his head back, another moan escaping his mouth as Taemin started to bob his head down the full length of his cock.  Jonghyun’s legs began to shake, but he wanted to hold onto what was left of his pride.

 

Taemin’s mouth came off of him with a soft pop, and pushed Jonghyun lightly up against the bed.  He sat down on the edge, and Taemin crawled in between his legs again, taking his length all the way into his mouth.  Jonghyun grabbed a fistful of Taemin’s hair, yanking at it. Taemin moaned, the sound vibrating against Jonghyun’s cock.  He shuddered, and started to move Taemin’s head up and down his shaft, as the younger began to palm at his own erection.

 

Jonghyun could feel his insides start to tighten, but instead of pushing Taemin to go faster, he yanked the other’s lips off of him, the loud pop making the younger jump.  Taemin let out a small whine, bending back down to try and put Jonghyun’s cock back in his mouth, but Jonghyun pushed himself up further on the bed, evading his boyfriend’s warm mouth.  As much as he wanted to fuck Taemin’s face, he had another craving that was stronger.

 

_ “Jonghyunnie,”  _ Taemin whined as he crawled up onto the bed, between Jonghyun’s legs.  “Give it to me, I want it.” Jonghyun couldn’t help but smile at Taemin’s pout.  He wagged a finger at Taemin, shaking his head.

 

“No, baby.  Let me help you now, okay?  Let hyung take care of us.” He beckoned Taemin over, and instructed him to take off their shirts, while he worked on Taemin’s pants and boxers.  Taemin shivered as the cold air of the room hit every part of his body at once, and he could feel the hairs on his arms begin to stand up.

 

“Come here, baby,” Jonghyun said, guiding Taemin onto his lap.  He kissed him roughly, sucking on his tongue until he whimpered, then toying with his bottom lip until he could taste the slight metallic tang of blood in his mouth.  He pulled away to check Taemin’s lips, but the other rolled his eyes and pulled him in by his hair for another kiss. While he was busy tasting the inside of Taemin’s mouth, Jonghyun wrapped a hand around both of their lengths, moaning into Taemin’s mouth at the feeling of them pressed together.  Taemin shivered, rolling his hips into Jonghyun’s hand. They broke apart, both of their faces red and flushed. Jonghyun could see the precome leaking out of Taemin’s cock, and he used his other thumb to wipe it off, sticking his finger in his mouth to clean off the appendage.

 

“You taste so good, baby,” he murmured into Taemin’s ear, tugging on the lobe with his teeth.  Taemin shuddered, wrapping his arms around Jonghyun’s neck.

 

“You do too,” he said, pleased that he could get words out without sounding like a complete idiot.  “I missed having your cock in my mouth. It felt so good… I forgot how big you were.” Jonghyun started to move his hand faster, another moan falling from his mouth.  Taemin knew he liked when he talked to him.

 

“Shit, Taemin…  _ shit _ .  You were being so  _ bad  _ today.  I should punish you, but I’m being so nice.”  He was thrusting into his own hand now, his cock rubbing up against Taemin’s in the most delicious way.

 

“Ah, Jonghyunnie, I want you inside me, please.   _ Please,”  _ Taemin whined, his hips still rolling into Jonghyun’s hand as well.  “Let me ride you, hyung. I  _ need  _ it.”  Jonghyun nodded, immediately leaning back into the bed, fumbling with his shaking hands in the nightstand’s drawer  for their bottle of lube and a condom. Taemin snatched the bottle from him, and coated his hand with the sticky stuff, warming it between his fingers as he rubbed them together.  As Jonghyun rolled his condom on, he watched Taemin stretch himself out, enjoying the hell out of it. His boyfriend’s eyes rolled back into his head as he curled his fingers up inside of himself, the scissoring motion they were making causing his whole body to shake as he moved them in and out of his body.

 

“That’s enough, Taemin,” Jonghyun called, and Taemin crawled over to him, taking Jonghyun’s hands off of his own cock, which he’d been stroking aimlessly as he watched the younger satisfy himself.  Taemin straddled his boyfriend, lining himself up and slowly sinking down onto his length, letting a low moan escape his mouth.

 

“Ah, Jonghyunnie, so big,” he whispered, gripping Jonghyun’s thighs as he adjusted to his boyfriend’s cock.  Jonghyun wished he could capture the look of pure bliss on Taemin’s face forever. Taemin wiggled his hips a bit, biting his lip at the sudden jolts of pleasure going up his spine.

 

Jonghyun hummed, thoroughly impatient that Taemin wasn’t moving.  “And you feel so tight and delicious, my Taeminnie,” he cooed, reaching a hand up to cup his boyfriend’s sweaty face.  Even in the lamplight of Jonghyun’s tiny bedroom, he thought Taemin looked like some sort of angel, perched on his throbbing cock with his black hair plastered to his forehead, his cherry lips swollen and puffy, his eyes hooded with lust.   _ Was there a more beautiful sight? _

 

Taemin started moving up and down his cock without warning, eliciting a surprised gasp from Jonghyun.  The slapping of skin on skin overtook the semi-silent room, save for the occasional moan or whimper from the two of them.

 

Jonghyun could feel the burning sensation in his gut before he knew it, and he almost regretted not lasting as long as he wanted to.  He never lasted long when Taemin rode him, looking up at his boyfriend with that expression on his face was just too much for the older man.  As Taemin bounced up and down, he stroked his own cock, his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth hanging open in a silent moan. He came soon after that, whimpering as the sticky stuff coated his hands and Jonghyun’s chest.

 

Jonghyun tried to fight off his need to come as best as he could, but watching Taemin in those few moments of bliss pushed him over the edge.  He emptied into the condom, calling Taemin’s name as his boyfriend rode him through his orgasm.

 

They collapsed next to each other, a mess of sweaty hair and shaking limbs.  Taemin reached out and placed a gentle hand on Jonghyun’s cheek, smiling as their eyes met.  He  _ still  _ managed to look like an angel after all of this.  Jonghyun wondered whether he really  _ was  _ alive.  Surely he wasn’t, because someone as perfect as Taemin just  _ couldn’t  _ exist in real life.

 

“I love you  _ so  _ much, Jonghyun hyung,” Taemin said softly, now moving on to stroke the sweat-soaked white hair out of Jonghyun’s eyes.  “You make me feel so good, all the time. Even when we’re not together like this… you’re always there for me.”

 

Jonghyun smiled, pulling Taemin’s hand to his lips and kissing it softly, then letting it fall softly to the bed.  “That’s my job, Taemin-ah,” he responded. He closed his eyes, letting the warm post-sex feeling creep into his body.   _ He was tired.  He didn’t want to think about their recording session tomorrow.  He just wanted to sleep with Taemin. _

 

Taemin moved closer to Jonghyun, nuzzling his face into Jonghyun’s chest, like he used to do when he was younger.  Jonghyun would never grow tired of feeling Taemin’s warm breath against him as he lay there.

 

“I’m tired, hyung,” Taemin yawned.  “I don’t want to record tomorrow. Singing is bluh.”  Jonghyun chuckled. He loved when Taemin was tired. The younger boy sounded so delicate and innocent, even though he was far from it.

 

“Get some sleep then, sweet love,” he whispered, kissing the top of Taemin’s head before closing his eyes again.  “I love you, Lee Taemin. I’ll  _ always  _ love you.”

 

He could feel Taemin’s smile against his chest.  “Me too, Jonghyun. Me too.”

 

**************

 

The next morning, the two of them headed into the studio together, where the rest of the members were already waiting.  Jinki sat on the decrepit couch in the corner of the green room, reading a news article out loud to Minho, who had his head in the other’s lap.  Kibum was sitting on a chair near them, his foot tapping the ground over and over again. As soon as the two of them made their way into the room, he lept up.

 

“Yah, do you two know what time it is?  We were supposed to start recording an  _ hour  _ ago!  Really, Jonghyun, for the responsible hyung you claim to be, you’re really lacking in the scheduling department,” he huffed.  “I had to cover for your asses, you’re  _ welcome _ .”

 

Jonghyun smiled, rushing over to Kibum and throwing his arms around the other, spinning him around.  “Oh  _ thank you  _ Kibum, I’m so eternally grateful to you, Your Majesty.”  Kibum shoved him away, a small smile making its way onto his face.

 

“If you give me vertigo, I’m  _ going  _ to kill you.”

 

“Yah, enough,” Jinki said from his place on the couch, tapping Minho’s head with his phone so the other would sit up.  The two of them stretched before standing up, joining the rest of the group.

 

“Be timely next time, alright?  Don’t make your poor hyung worry,” Jinki said, rubbing the last of the tiredness out of his eyes.

 

“Yeah, Jinki hyung almost had a heart attack,” Minho joked, clutching his chest and falling against the older man.  Jinki rolled his eyes, shoving Minho off.

 

“Yeah, yeah.  Make fun of my kind, caring, worrisome heart again, I dare you,” Jinki retorted.  “Brats,” he whispered underneath his breath, causing everyone to start yelling.

 

“So Taemin,” Kibum asked, “what bar did Jonghyun have to drag you from this time, hm?  Were you bumming a smoke off that poor Park Jimin again?”

 

Taemin giggled as Kibum ruffled his hair.  “No, hyung! I only had wine. And it was at Jonghyunnie’s house.”  The rest of the members looked at Jonghyun, who wrapped his arm around Taemin’s waist.

 

“Hey, don’t look at me!  What’d  _ I  _ do?”

 

Kibum snorted.  “We all know exactly  _ what  _ you did,” he said, jerking a thumb at Taemin before laughing at his own joke.  Jonghyun let go of Taemin to shove Kibum, trying to kick at the other man while he ran away.

 

“You people, I  _ swear,”  _ Jinki sighed, going back over to sit on the couch.  Minho followed, eager to get his lap pillow back.

 

Taemin leaned against the wall, smiling as Jonghyun put Kibum in a headlock, ruffling his hair until the other man kicked him in the shin, escaping again.  The atmosphere in the room was light, full of buzzing happiness and warm friendships. Taemin mused over how far they’d come, each and every one of them. 

 

_ SHINee can only go up from here,  _ Taemin thought.   _ The five of them, they were unstoppable. _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed (as much as one can enjoy some smut with just a bit of cuteness sprinkled in for fun). Thanks for reading!


End file.
